


you're the closest to heaven, that i'll ever be

by onacoldnight



Series: the married life of hyuken [2]
Category: VIXX
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Married Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-17 00:06:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11263857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onacoldnight/pseuds/onacoldnight
Summary: jaehwan finds a strand of white hair from sanghyuk and sanghyuk starts ranting about everything that stresses him out.





	you're the closest to heaven, that i'll ever be

**Author's Note:**

> i got this from a fluff generator on tumblr!! (forgot the link i'm sorry)

Saturday afternoon, and Jaehwan’s old radio is playing songs from the ‘60’s. Sanghyuk’s head is on Jaehwan’s lap, humming along with the music with Jaehwan’s fingers playing with his hair.

“What do you want for dinner?” Sanghyuk asks, opening his eyes to look up at Jaehwan.

“Do you have something in mind?” Jaehwan asks back. It has always been like that, and it’s funny that when he asks what Jaehwan wants, his husband asks the same question and they end up doing Sanghyuk’s decision just to stop running around in circles.

“Hmm, I’m thinking of going out on a date.” he says, fiddling with the hem of Jaehwan’s shirt. “Sungjae suggested this new Italian restaurant near our office. He said they serve the best carbonara.”

“We should go then.” Jaehwan says, poking at his nose. “Should I wear something fancy? Suit and tie?”

“Forgo the tie, we’re not going on a PTA meeting.” Sanghyuk replies, earning a pinch on his cheek from Jaehwan. “Seriously though –”

“Wait.” Jaehwan lifts his head a bit, leaning down. “Oh, you have a white hair.”

“What?” Sanghyuk tugs on Jaehwan’s shirt. “Pull it out! Pull it out!”

“I know, I got it.” he says, and Sanghyuk feels the strand of hair being pulled out from his scalp. Jaehwan shows him the white hair and he sits up to grab it from him.

“This.” he starts, frowning. “This is why I hate stress so much! It gives me white hair! I’m too young for this!”

Jaehwan props his elbow on the back rest of the couch, his hand supporting his head. “What’s stressing you out? You’re not telling me everything.”

“It’s pretty much the same.” Sanghyuk scoots closer to Jaehwan, copying his husband’s position. “At work, our clients don’t know how to listen properly, you can’t call it a day without someone shouting at our faces. Then Mr. Hong continuously piling up paperworks on our tables without even contributing anything!

“Back at home, we still have to pay for the bills, the rent, then save up for our dream house. Our mothers keep on telling us to adopt it’s scaring me. The cooking lessons every weekend is so difficult, we almost burned the whole place down.” Sanghyuk sighs, his hand touching Jaehwan’s cheek. “I don’t get to spend more time with you.”

“Sanghyuk.” Jaehwan says, his hand on his wrist. “I understand. But you don’t have to pressure yourself, you know? That’s why I’m here, right?”

“But you’re busy with your own job –”

“Listen to me.” Jaehwan chuckles, lacing their fingers together. “I’m your husband. We swore to each other we’re facing everything together. Your problem, then it’s my problem too. Did you forget that?”

Sanghyuk pouts. Did he save the whole world in his past life to deserve someone as wonderful and perfect as Jaehwan? “No, I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay.” Jaehwan says. “For me, you’re still the baby-faced freshman I met at the theater club.”

“I’m your husband, Jaehwan.” Sanghyuk says, narrowing his eyes at him. “And I’m not baby-faced! I’m almost thirty!”

Jaehwan laughs, leaning closer to kiss him. “You’re a baby.”

Then he stands up and runs to their bedroom, Sanghyuk chasing him from behind with a warning.

“You’re going to regret calling me a baby, Lee Jaehwan!”


End file.
